bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Arrancar/Archive 1
Espada Rankings Until the time it is clearly revealed within the manga itself comes, Halibel's, Stark's and Barragan's ranks are considered to be unknown. Wiki's are about facts with clear evidence, people, not fan speculations no matter how true they may be later on. Also, Grimmjow is still alive. Read chapter 287. If i'm wrong, then prove it by telling me what chapter it was that he died. :Szayel Aporro Granz never died... He's just paralysed, why does people say he's deceased? Metus 11:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Szayel is dead he was stabbed but because of his hyper senses it felt like an eternity for him WhiteStrike 16:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::I still don't believe he's dead... Metus 10:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Why isn't Tesla marked as dead. The guy was cut in half? And surely Cuulhorn is dead to, Yumi did say to him "When the flowers bloom it will be over for you..." Noble Skuld the Legend Killer 01:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) This is really old. All this has been resolved and for the record, Tesla and Grimmjow are still considered "unknown" as they were last sighted breathing but heavily injured. Closing discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What the? (Fraccion names) Where in the world did you get the names of some of the arrancars listed here? Barragan's fraccions, D-roy and Nakeem, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Please cite the reference where you got them so that they will be considered as correct. They were revealed in Bleach volume 38. And remember to sign your posts.Lia Schiffer 01:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Harribel's Fraccion I noticed that this page lists her fraccion (Mila Rose, Sun Sun and Apache) as being deceased, while their respective pages list their condition as unknown/unconfirmed, because while Harribel said they're dead and believes them to be dead, Yamamota said he didn't attack them as hard as he could, out of respect for their fighting spirit. Perhaps the descriptions of their conditions should be the same? Twocents 01:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yamamoto implied that he didn't kill them, while Harribel thinks they're dead. I'd say that creates sufficient doubt so as to list their status as unconfirmed for now. If the current battles end and we see no sign of them being alive, then I guess that would be as good as confirmation of their deaths, but until then, they're status is unknown as far as I'm concerned. Yyp 12:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That was my thought too. In order for the pages to remain consistent, I changed their statuses back to being "unconfirmed" on this page. Twocents 21:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :They are dead. What Yamamoto said was "I shall give your souls mercy and simply burn them away". What's he is basically saying he is giving them a quick deathhttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/339/07/. And than there is Harribel's statement she doesn't say she wants revenge for almost killing them she actually states that they are dead as plain and clear as dayhttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/356/04/. There is no implication anywhere that they are alive. WhiteStrike 01:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::All of their character pages and the Numeros page need to be changed then, because they all list their deaths as unconfirmed. Personally, with the vagueness of Yamamota's quote (coupled with his distaste for killing people, as seen with how he was going to leave Allon alive, if the pet hadn't continued attacking) and seeing them talk when they were supposed to be killed by his attack is enough for me to think there's a chance they're still alive (especially considering the insane amount of attacks that these people can survive, such as Allon's surviving being cut in half and Rangiku surviving losing half of her side) and that Harribel is simply mistaken, which is why I won't change it myself. But if the admins' official stance is that they're deceased, then I won't revert those changes either. Twocents 02:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) This is old but just to make things clear, since this discussion took place Ichimaru Gin has declared them dead during his Arrancar Encyclopaedia segment and I believe the anime actually also showed their charred corpses hitting the ground. In addition, Harribel herself mentioned "avenging" her Faccione, further confirming they are in-fact toast. Therefore, Whitestrike was correct, Yama-jii was in-fact just referring to the degree of pain he was going to cause them as he killed them and not necessarily he was going to spare them. They have been declared deceases here, although the wording on their pages are still a bit questionable but the general impression is given that they are dead. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Deceased vs unconfirmed Discussion moved to Forum:Deceased_vs_unconfirmed because things had gone into the realm of general discussion and speculation. Tinni 14:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra Cifer Yes I am aware that some reports of Kubo's latest interview has him be ambiguous about Ulquiorra's death but other reports have him be nothing but pleased with Ulquiorra's death scene. Whichever way, until and unless Kubo decides to draw or says something in the manga that says Ulquiorra may be alive, he remains dead. Do not, I repeat, do not change his status. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Of course Emo Clown/ EmoSpada is dead. We clearly saw him fade into the wind. There is no possible way that he is still alive because you can't still be alive and fade into the wind at the same time. KiranTheBoi January 8th, 2010, 11:11am. Too Much Detail?? Maybe it is just me, but I think there is too much detail being added to this page lately. The bold text after the character names is getting too long and in certain cases is asking for controversy. Do we really need to state who killed them on this page? It is just supposed to be a list of the Arrancar, their ranks & whether they are dead or alive. If you want more detail, look on their character page, which is linked. I don't want this getting bloated like the antagonists page was in its final days. Anyone agree or am I rambling? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's necessary either. I mean, yes, I admit to contributing to this, but really, I think the only real reason why anyone's been adding this at all is to increase their edit count or maybe just out of boredom. Personally, I don't see why we shouldn't just restore it back to just stating them as "Deceased". [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I've taken it out, and the introduction was shortened too, as a lot of it was irrelevant and there was some speculative & inaccurate info there too. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Kaname Shouldn't Kaname be here?Glorious CHAOS! 05:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) He's not an Arrancar so, no. Closing discussion as I really can't see what more there is to say on this topic. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Three unknown arrancar I think the arrancar from the left of the picture is Tia Harribel, so there are only two unknown arrancar. Is that realy Harribel or is an arrancar that looks like her? WillyFilly2080 18:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :There are 4 Arrancar in that. Harribel + three unknowns. 19:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC)